The Witching Hour
by The Magic Bringer
Summary: Crossover with House MD. Cameron is a witch, a powerful one. Cousin to the Charmed Ones, she has shied away from that part of her life. What will happen when her cousins need her help? HouseCam.
1. Prologue

**The Witching Hour**

**Crossover with Charmed. Cameron is a witch, a powerful one. Cousin to the Charmed Ones, she has shied away from that part of her life. What will happen when her cousins need her help? HouseCam.**

**Authors Note: **This is my 'on the side' project. I'm having a little trouble writing Chapter 22 of BtT: AToTT. (Harry Potter, AU) You can still check it out though, because I've only posted 14 chapters. I like to keep ahead, but I can't with this one. My friend, Jay (the Vampire Slayer) insisted that I post this today. So it's not even betaed. I'm using this to clear my writers block. It's a rewrite of something I had stored on my computer, but is totally different. Just so you know, Cameron's powers include Molecular Acceleration, Levitation and Telekinesis. Oh, and I don't own this.

**Prologue:**

Cameron sighed and opened another letter. Bills. Again. She put it in the pile with the rest of the bills. She smiled as she saw this next letter was not a bill, and carefully lifted the flap, withdrawing the letter.

"_You can't escape magic, Allison Haliwell," _the letter read. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood abruptly, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. Once she had managed to calm herself down, she sat at the table again, picking up the letter gingerly, looking for a name or something that would identify the sender. Finding nothing, she turned the envelope over, not having done so before because she liked to be surprised by who was writing to her. The space where the return address should have been was shimmering black, and she had a sudden premonition of danger. Her stomach flopped and she bit her lip. What to do? Unfortunately, she didn't have long to think about it. The black shimmering patch was growing bigger before here eyes, and not seconds later, a hooded creature appeared from the portal. It had been years since Cameron had dealt with something like this – she would have been nineteen or twenty, but she knew what to do right away, and flicked up her hands, the demon imploded and was vanquished before it could do any damage. She breathed a sigh of relief, she'd been lucky that that had worked. It must have been a low level demon. She shuddered as she thought what might have happened if it had been more powerful. Resolving to herself that it had been a one off incident, she got dressed and headed into work, pretending to her colleagues that nothing had happened.

Piper Haliwell filled the spoon with soggy weetbix. "Here comes the aeroplane, Chris," she cooed at her son in the high chair. Chris gurgled and waved his hand, sending the spoon flying out of his mother's hands and making it move like a real aeroplane before it zoomed into his mouth. Piper sighed jadedly, sick of trying to teach him the same things over and over, wiping her hands on her jeans. "No Chrissie, don't use magic for personal gain."

Chris just gurgled and laughed. Piper heaved a sigh.

"PAIGE!" Her sister appeared in a flurry of blue light.

"Yeah?" she asked. Piper looked at her.

"You dyed your hair again." It wasn't a question. Her hair was black, where it had been red the last time Piper had seen it.

Paige shrugged. "Yeah? So what? What do you need?"

"Can you look after Chris and Wyatt for a while? I need to-"

Paige cut her off. "Yeah, sure. Now off with you." She shooed Piper out the door and smiled at her youngest nephew. "Hi little fella." She cooed. Chris looked at her and burped.

"That's a really nice way to treat your Aunty Paige, Chris," she said in mock indignation. Chris waved a hand in her face, trying to grab her nose. She pulled back and the glass of milk fell over. Paige smiled. "That's my boy. You'll be orbing soon enough." Chris smiled widely and weetbix dribbled down his chin. Paige wiped it off with a tissue. Seeing the pile of letters, she picked them up, shuffling through them. She stopped at one with a handwritten address on it. Flipping it over, she saw a shimmering black patch where the return address should have been. She hardly had time to react, as a hooded demon popped out of the growing portal. Seeing that he had an athame, she thrust her hand out. "Athame!" The athame orbed, redirecting itself to the demons chest, and it disappeared in a burst of flames.

Paige frowned. "That was too easy…" she decided not to mention it to her sisters.


	2. Doubly Demonic

**The Witching Hour**

**Crossover with Charmed. Cameron is a witch, a powerful one. Cousin to the Charmed Ones, she has shied away from that part of her life. What will happen when her cousins need her help? HouseCam.**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

Cameron glared at her misanthropic employer. He knew! He knew that she hated to tell people they were dying! He even knew why! Yet he was insisting she did it! "What, scared she's going to run to Daddy and tell you off if you do it wrong?" he sneered, his blue eyes focusing on her green ones. Even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to look away. His gaze taunted her, and she looked down, tearing her eyes away from his.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you?" House taunted.

"FINE!" she said, almost shouting this time, and stood up, staring at the floor as she stalked out.

House frowned. There was something up with his Cameron. He shook his head and shuddered. His Cameron? Wilson must be getting to him.

**TWH **

Paige was going through the mail again. Her sisters were sitting at the table, while Wyatt banged his spoon on his brother's head and Piper tried to stop him. Phoebe was sipping coffee as she scrawled something on a scrap of paper. "I was supposed to do this yesterday," she explained, as if someone were actually listening to her. "Dear Unloved," she mumbled. "Your husband…"

Paige ripped the envelope open, and peered inside. A scrap of paper with a typed sentence was inside. "_Observe, my witch, as your life begins to crumble_."

Paige frowned at the ambiguity, and flipping looking at the envelope, she realised that it was almost exactly the same as the Demonic Letter, as she had dubbed it in her mind. Turning it over fearfully, she hardly had time to mutter a muffled "Not again!" before two hooded demons, just like before, appeared in the lounge room.

"Paige, what did you do?" Piper asked, covering Chris and Wyatt's eyes with her hands.

"I'll explain later," Paige said distractedly, before touching both Chris and Wyatt and orbing away.

Piper stared at the demon. Phoebe stared at Piper, before bursting out in frustration. "Blow them up, Piper! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The first demon advanced toward them, flexing its scaly fingers as it reached for Piper's heart. Piper seemed to come to her senses, and froze him for a second, before flicking her hands lightly and blowing the beast up.

Phoebe waved her hands in a mad panic toward the other one, squealing and beating its hand off as it touched her chest and its fingers seemed to melt thorough her skin. "Don't touch me there!" she squeaked. Piper froze it, and Phoebe jumped back, smoothing her hands over her blouse as her skin melted back to normal. She shuddered as she remembered the feel of the green talons in her chest. Piper then blew it up, watching the scene in confusion as Paige walked back in.

"Paige, is there something you're not telling us?" she asked in a voice that echoed her face perfectly.

Paige gulped. "Er, maybe."

Phoebe frowned and hit her repeatedly on the arm. "You nearly got me killed!" she informed her with a squeaky undertone to her voice.

Paige rolled her eyes, before explaining. "On Wednesday, when you went out, Piper, I was going through the mail and I got a letter just like that, but I didn't read it, and one demon came out. I vanquished it," here she shrugged. "I thought it was gone."

Phoebe thought for a moment. "So we'll either get four on Saturday, or four on Monday."

Piper tilted her head. "How'd you work that out?" Phoebe set into an explanation.

**TWH **

Cameron sighed and breathed in the rich scent of her coffee, wrapping her hands around the warm beverage. Looking into her mug, she allowed her mind to wander back to Wednesday. Now Friday, she had hoped that she would have forgotten it before now. Unfortunately, the incident weighed heavily on her mind. She had, admittedly, liked the feeling it gave her to vanquish a demon, to know that the world was slightly better off because of her. That was part of the reason she became a doctor – she had grown to love that feeling, and when she could no longer deal with the way that she got it, she found a different way. But now… the demons were back, for some inexplicable reason. She corrected herself hastily. Just because one demon had seen reason to take an interest in her, didn't mean that demons _as a whole _were back. Like she'd already said. It was a one off incident, and it would stay that way, she thought. Because she simply didn't have room for demons in her life anymore.

Demons meant mess, and no dating, and people who you thought were your friends being afraid of you. Demons meant no more 'me' time in your life. Demons took away freedom. When she'd been growing up, she'd always been secretly jealous of her cousins, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, who, she had been told, had had their powers bound. They'd been playing with magic and talking openly about it one day, and they'd never heard of it the next. Her thoughts trailed to her own sisters. Annalise had been three years older than Prue, and Aliyah was the same age as Piper. Allison had been the next born, with Phoebe the youngest by a year. Until Aliyah died when she was 11, it had been believed that the 'A' girls were the Charmed Ones. Allison knew that the title now belonged to Prue, Piper and Phoebe, but she wasn't sure if they were aware. They hadn't spoken for a good eight years.

Suddenly realising that someone was trying to talk to her, Allison pulled out of her trance. Without looking up, she could tell it was Chase because of his accent. "Cameron, are you even listening?"

"Huh?" she replied dumbly, before realising that House and Foreman were also focused on her. "Sorry," she said, blushing profusely. "What are we doing?"

"We," House began, limping over to where she was standing, his eyes looking like they always did when he was about to say something sarcastic. "Have a case. And as much as that coffee dripping off your nose makes me want to kiss you, I would advise you wipe it off."

Allison blushed, and got a tissue to wipe it off, chucking it in the bin with a flourish. "Go on,"

With everyone but herself and House forgetting what had happened, they went back to work.

**Authors Notes:**

Just for reference, their ages: (When Annalise was 10)

Annalise 10

Prue 7

Aliyah 6

Piper6

Allison 5

Phoebe 2

Paige 0(Just born)

Please Review! Good reviews can makle my day! Bad review can make my day! Constructive criticism can make my day!


	3. Aliyah's Advice

**The Witching Hour**

**Crossover with Charmed. Cameron is a witch, a powerful one. Cousin to the Charmed Ones, she has shied away from that part of her life. What will happen when her cousins need her help? HouseCam.**

**Chapter Two: Aliyah's Advice**

The days dragged by. Every two days, the number of demons received in the post doubles, and despite the numerous times that they had checked the book, they could find nothing. "Chris would have known," Phoebe muttered dark temperedly, before turning to Piper with a look of shock on her face. "Oh My God, Piper, I'm so sorry!" Piper waved it off, with a sad look plastered across her face while remembering her dead but still alive son.

Paige got a thoughtful look, and suddenly piped up. "Do you think Grams would know anything?"

Piper shrugged, and swished her head from side to side.

Phoebe nodded. "Well, she might not, but its still worth a try, Piper." She told her sister.

Piper rose an eyebrow, but nonetheless complied when they set up the spell to summon their Grandmother.

When the lights swirled and settled in the centre of the room, it was not, however, Grams, instead an eleven year old whom they had not spoken to for years. "Aliyah?" Piper asked.

"Helly-ho, Couserino!" Aliyah said by way of greeting. She stepped out of the circle and became solid. "Grams is busy! She sent me instead, and besides, I can explain this to you just as well as Grams can! Oh yeah, hi Paige! Never met you before! Don't think you've met me, either! You would have been five when I died, yes?" It was a rhetorical question, and Paige didn't answer her. Aliyah hardly seemed to notice, continuing on. "I'm your cousin!" After she had finished explaining exactly how and the like, she settled onto the ground and started talking to them.

"As you can see, I'm your cousin! You also have two other cousins! Annalise has sadly passed away in the eight years since you've seen her! It was around the same time as my dear cousin Prue, no?" Once again, a rhetorical question, no-one answered and let Aliyah continue with her dialogue uninterrupted. "Well, anyhow, that leaves only Allison left! And you will need her, because you need the power of three"

Piper looked irritated. "We have the power of three, Aliyah."

"Ah, you forgot to wait until I was finished! Now, as I was saying! You need the power of three with a difference to vanquish this demon!"

Paige looked confused. "What difference?"

Aliyah shook her head and waggled her finger in Paige's face. "You may be older in living year, but I'm still older that you! So you have to listen to me! And to listen to me, you have to wait for me to finish! Now, back to what I was saying, once again! See, this particular demon is rather tricky! He only goes after the most powerful witches! It's annoying because it requires three witches with active powers from the Melinda Warren line to be able to vanquish it!" the way that Aliyah told it made it sound like every sentence had an exclamation mark on the end of it. Piper and Phoebe sat and stared. Paige got the impression that they didn't much like their cousins. She frowned. "How come I didn't know I had all these cousins?" Her suspicions were confirmed.

"We lost contact about eight years ago," Piper explained. "So, we need Allison's help?"

Aliyah nodded. "That's where the phone book comes in, look under Cameron, bye!" She gave each of them a quick hug and was gone as fast as she had come, leaving Piper and Phoebe in very sour moods.

When Allison walked into the office in the morning, the first thing she noticed was a list of symptoms on the board. Stiffness of the neck, hallucinations, nausea…

Chase and Foreman were already lounging in the chairs and House had a pen poised. "Cameron, how nice of you to join us!" House said sardonically.

She merely plastered a smile across her face and examined the list of symptoms. "Come on people, differential diagnosis!" House ushered.

"" Chase suggested.

Foreman shook his head. "It's "

"Meningitis" Cameron pushed.

House sighed, rolled his eyes and in a rare moment of kindness, tossed her an envelope. "More detail on the symptoms if you want it, but since you were late, you missed out." Flipping the envelope over, she noticed a black square. Allison paled. She'd had four demons on Friday, please, please. Not here.

Eight demons appeared and Allison hardly had time to think. She went into witch mode automatically. Chase, Foreman and House were all looking at her with their jaws on the floor.

She flung up her keg and kicked one backwards, winding it. Turning to another, she blew it up. It disintegrated into a pile of dust. She flung a hand to the side, a demon flying along with it, slamming into the wall and disappearing. Wiggling a finger behind her back, a potion came flying into her hands. She muttered a quick blessing over it. She threw the vibrant blue potion at another demon.

A white light washed over the room as the demon became a pile of grey powdery dust. She awkwardly upwards. She narrowly missed knocking over the whiteboard. A demon dived under her. She came back down to earth with a thump as the fallen demon was vanquished by her foot through its chest. With four left, Allison bit her lip and flicked her hands with the intent to blow the one closest to her up. Instead, it went flying into the ceiling, disappearing and raining the now familiar grey dust on the floor near House's stolen television set. She sighed and muttered to herself, "Well, that works too.

Noting the sheath on the outside of the robe of one of the demons, Allison beckoned towards it. The demon didn't seem to notice. Once she had it clasped tightly in her sweaty fists, she lunged toward the demons. The demon bent back, but Allison was quicker. Utilising her telekinesis, the athame plunged into the blackened heart of the demon. She stepped back and faced the last two.

One of them shot a fireball from the palm of their hand. It was heading for where House, Chase and Foreman were sitting. Allison's eyes grew round, and she ran over, holding her hands up against it. It deflected. The demon dodged and the fireball shattered the window. Allison pulled a face and the demon threw another fireball while she was distracted, and then another.

Flicking her hands up again, both fireballs deflected against the triangle shape of her hands, meeting and creating a huge fireball. It hit the surprised demon square in the chest, allowing it a throaty moan before it was instantly vanquished, becoming, like the others, a pile of dust.

Until now, the demon that she had winded had been lying on the ground. It got up, and its hood fell off in the process, allowing Allison her first proper look at her attacker. It had glowing red eyes and a hollow grey face, with a scattering of hair, not only where it should have been, but on its cheeks and forehead too. Allison shuddered and kicked it back down on the ground, before blowing it up. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, panting, and surveyed the room. Eight separate piles of dust lay strewn around the room. She looked over to the three men, only now thinking about their reactions.

Said men were, at the present moment in time, doing marvellous impressions of fish. House was the first to recover. He picked up the whiteboard marker, stepped around the dust and wrote on the board in a messy scrawl. 'Highly contagious,'

Cameron frowned, levitated over the mess, the damaged was already done, after all, and picked up the duster, about to wipe it clean and explain, stopping just before she did. Looking around at the damage, she got an idea. Frowning, she scribbled on the board, rubbing out and fixing it up, until she had a perfect spell to clear up the damage.

"Damage done by demonic drive,  
For not much longer shall survive,  
All the mess that has become,  
By power of one become undone."

Piper Haliwell threw down the phone book in frustration. "I have rung up every single Cameron in this bloody thing and Allison isn't any of them."

Phoebe popped her head through the kitchen door. "Well of course not! Allison lives in NJ remember? The San Francisco phone book won't do anything. Ring the operator."

Piper put her head in her hands. Finally, half an hour later, she had Allison's address jotted down on a piece of paper and her phone number right next to it. She picked up the phone, and dialled the number.

After four rings, it picked up. "Hello, Allison Cameron speaking, how may I help you?" Piper breathed in a sigh of relief at Allison's familiar voice.

"Hi, Allison. This is Piper."

"Pippa! What a nice surprise? Why are you calling?"

Piper picked up a pen and started scribbling on a pad. "We need your help, in fact. We have an, uh, problem? Is there anyone else at your house?"

Allison shook her head, before realising that Piper couldn't see her. "No, why?"

"Right, good, well, see, our problem is demonic."

Allison froze. "You've been getting those letter demons too?"

Piper shifted the phone to her other hand. "Yeah. Um, look, how about we visit you? Is now a good time?"

"What, like, now kind of now? Pippa, how're you going to get here?"

"Paige'll orb us."

"Paige?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know her. We'll explain when we get there. Can I bring my sons, though? I don't want to leave them here alone,"

"Of course, well, see you soon then," Allison hung up the phone, and leaned her frail frame against the kitchen bench.

**Authors Notes:**

I've had complaints about the length of the chapters. I agree, it is a rather poor attempt. All I can say is that this is not my main project. I'm nearly finished my main project, two and a half chapters left top write , then I'll be able to concentrate on this. However, I don't want to get your expectations up, as this never will be my main project. It will always remain on the side, to do whenever I feel like. Sorry, guys. But still, if you'd like to offer some ideas, it might get my creative juices flowing. ;) Bye for now

Sarah.


	4. Cameron's Calling

**The Witching Hour**

**Crossover with Charmed. Cameron is a witch, a powerful one. Cousin to the Charmed Ones, she has shied away from that part of her life. What will happen when her cousins need her help? HouseCam.**

**Chapter Three: Cameron's Calling**

"Paige, do your thing." Piper said, once she had Chris safely nestled in her arms and Wyatt was holding Phoebe's hand.

Paige rolled her eyes. "It might help if I actually knew where we were going."

Piper readjusted Chris in her arms and pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket. "Here," she handed Paige the address. Seeing the look on her sister's face, she filled her in. "It's in Princeton, New Jersey."

Paige rolled her eyes. "That's halfway across the country."

Phoebe shook her head. "Did you skip Geography at school, Paige? It's all-way across the country."

"You skipped English, all-way my arse." Paige said, putting her hand on Piper's shoulder and grabbing Phoebe's spare hand. They vanished in a flurry of blue light.

Allison jumped back as a torrent of lights appeared in her kitchen and formed five people.

"Hi."

"Hello," she replied, blinking. "What on earth was that?"

"That," Piper stated. "Was orbing. Paige here has the ability."

"So do Wyatt and Chris." Phoebe interrupted.

"They are hardly old enough to transport us that far," Piper shot back.

"Stop it!" Allison said. "Please, explain! I'm sorry, Paige, but who on earth are you? Where on earth is Prue? What in the name of everything holy is going on?"

The sisters stopped their bickering, and turned to Allison. "You might want to sit down," Paige advised.

Sighing, Allison wiggled her finger at a chair, which came flying across the room and settled behind her, allowing her to sit down. Piper and Phoebe looked at her strangely.

Catching their gaze, Allison tilted her head questioningly. "Sorry," Piper began. "It's just that we never really saw you use your powers, and you used them for personal gain."

Allison waved a hand in the air. "Aliyah and Annalise did some kind of weird spell that allowed us to use magic for certain levels of personal gain." She smiled sadly. "Just me left to enjoy the effects now,"

"What I wouldn't give to know what that spell is," Paige blurted. The other three looked at her, blinking.

Eventually, they settled and all was explained to a thoroughly confused Allison.

"So!" said Piper, clapping her hands to draw their attention. "Lets start research."

Allison groaned and banged her head repeatedly on the table. "I HATE the research part of vanquishing demons," she informed them vehemently.

Phoebe smiled at her sympathetically. "Don't we all?"

Summoning the Charmed Ones Book of Shadows, and Allison's own book of shadows, they researched well into the night, falling asleep on their books and other resources.

Allison woke up the next morning with a headache and a sore neck. Automatically diagnosing herself with rare and deadly diseases, she checked herself. She was doing it again. There was a wail from the lounge room and she sat up straight, looking around. She swore, seeing her three cousins sleeping on her kitchen table. Or, more accurately, Piper and Phoebe were sleeping on the kitchen table, she corrected as Paige let out a snore and fell to the floor. There was another wail. "Right, the wailing," she muttered, going out the back. The brown haired baby was screaming, getting increasingly louder. The blonde toddler, Wyatt if she remembered correctly, was glaring at his little brother.

"Kiss dirty." Wyatt stated, as Allison lifted Chris out of the play pen, which Paige had conveniently fetched halfway through the night. Allison frowned at him, confused.

"Kiss kwiss kiss! Durdy dirty durdy!" he chanted, jumping up and down. Allison looked that the baby in her arms and then at Wyatt.

"Chris is dirty?" she asked.

Wyatt nodded, hitting the side of the play pen.

Allison groaned. This was going to stink. Literally.

Half an hour later, Allison was using her powers to entertain and feed Chris while trying to coax Wyatt into trusting her. Apparently he'd only let his shield down so that she could take Chris from him. She sighed in frustration, after being blasted by some weird power of Wyatt's for the fifth time. "I give up!" she exclaimed, defeated, and turned to Chris. He was much easier to look after.

Piper groaned and her head rolled. "What did I have to drink last night?"

Allison smiled. "Good, you're awake, Pippa," she handed Chris to Piper and explained about the problem with Wyatt. Packing up the stack of magical books that Piper had been sleeping on, Allison put them back in her cupboard, and with a flick of her hand, it went rolling to where Piper couldn't see.

"Would you like me to wake them up?" Piper blinked, stunned at the sudden efficiency in her cousin as she indicated her sisters.

Not waiting for an answer, Piper belted each of them over the head with the closest book. They both sat up like they had been shot, Paige scrambling off the floor with a flourish as if she thought the others wouldn't notice. Allison smiled and, without moving, made the books pack themselves away. "Okay," she began, military style, and led them into a concealed library, indicating a bookshelf that was collecting dust.

"Today we are going to go through the top shelf, one book at a time. They are books on coven demons. Then, once we find out which demon it is, and the properties, we can move down three shelves and look at the complicated vanquish potions, and one further down, the complicated vanquish spells."

She handed each of them a book, and went out quickly to collect their breakfast. "Allison?" Piper enquired.

"Mm?"

"Why do you have so many magical books?"

Allison gave a light shrug. "Inheritance, Pippa. Some of them are from my mother's family, she was a witch too, you know. Some are from Jason's parents. Some are ones that you would have gotten, but they didn't want to take them away from me."

After eating their breakfast, Allison pulled a book onto her lap and started reading. Paige made an exclamation. "I think I found it!"

They all dropped their books and crowded around the youngest female Haliwell. "Well?" Phoebe demanded.

Paige cleared her throat. "Plura Duo," she snickered. "At least we know where that name came from. Latin, isn't it? Some demons have the weirdest names,"

Catching Allison's glare, she shut her mouth abruptly, before beginning to read again.

_Plura Duo is a level 1 Inner demon. Technically not a coven demon, the Plura Duo specialises in Illusion Magicks._

The article went on to explain what they already knew: the letters, the Charmed with a difference. It also explained that although it appeared that there were more and more demons each time, all they had to do was vanquish the one that wasn't an illusion with the proper vanquish potion. Then it referred them to another book in which the corresponding vanquish could be found. Allison went off, and when she returned, she was dragging a trunk.

"That book is in here," she exclaimed with one last pant. "Pippa, Phoebe, I need your help to open it."

Piper frowned. "Why do you need our help?"

"We put a spell on it. When we were all alive, Me, you, Annalise, Aliyah and Prue did a spell when we were young, so that it could only be opened if there were three or more of us present."

Piper nodded, and Phoebe piped up. "What do we do?"

"Just put a finger on the lock."

The trunk clicked and flew open. Allison started coughing and waved away the dust, pulling out a woollen blanket and handing it to Piper. Several more things got removed, like dolls and finally, Allison uncovered a few books.

Pulling one of the heavy tomes onto the floor, she began to flip through the pages. "Stop, there," Paige said, and they all stared at the page.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Allison said with an air of professionalism. "We start with the revealing potion. Room temperature ingredients are in that trunk, cold ingredients in that one, and hot in that one. "

Fumbling with the locks on each of the trunks, and running around collecting supplies, the three sisters decided that their cousin, strangely, wasn't so bad.

After some bonding while making several vanquish potions (a total of fifteen) and writing several new spells (seven), they were finally ready for the attack. With a day to spare.

"So…" Piper began.

"So what?" the others asked.

"Love life!" Piper exclaimed. "That's as good a topic as any. How's your love life, Ally?"

Allison shrivelled back under the sudden scrutiny of her sisters. "Funny you should ask," she muttered under her breath. "Absolutely terrible, and lets leave it at that."

Piper and Phoebe gave her puppy dog faces. She sighed and prepared to elaborate.

"I'm in love with my boss."

Paige nodded. "The old 'I want someone I can't have.' Seems to be a curse on our family."

"Except Piper," Phoebe amended. "She _got _who she can't have."

Piper nodded empathically. "So there is no reason why you can't 'get' your boss. Unless he's already married or something," she added quickly, quirking her head to look at Allison.

Allison shook her head. "Nothing like that. He just doesn't like me, that's all."

The three girls frowned sadly. Allison stood up. "An speaking of work, I'd better go."

Piper looked at her watch. "Shouldn't it be like, five o'clock in the afternoon?"

Allison shook her head. "I put a spell on the room. It's like, freezing the rest of the world while I'm in here."

"That's one hell of a powerful spell," Piper mumbled.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, it is. But the thing is, it's been renewed by every witch on my Mum's side of the family for years. It's portable, see. It follows the heir to wherever they live. Otherwise I'd be rid of it by now." And with that, she stepped out, and left ten minutes later.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Phoebe asked Piper and Paige.

They both nodded. "Let's play…"

"Matchmaker!"

**Authors Notes:**

Okay! Hello again, sorry about the lack of updates! Here's the next instalment in this stunning little narrative.

I must repeat, that this will never be my main project, however, I may be prompted to write faster if I get reviews. Hint, Hint. I feel very flattered that people would like for it to be my main project, anyway. I've finished the writing process of Belonging to Time, so I will be able to focus on this a bit more.

I'm thinking that I will write two or three more chapters. One with lots of action and demons, one with the matchmaking and romance, and maybe an epilogue. So, my wonderful little readers, drop me a line and I promise I'll update soon. Maybe even by Christmas if I'm fast enough. If not, Merry Christmas anyway.


	5. Merry Matchmaking

**The Witching Hour**

**Crossover with Charmed. Cameron is a witch, a powerful one. Cousin to the Charmed Ones, she has shied away from that part of her life. What will happen when her cousins need her help? HouseCam.**

**Chapter Four: Merry Matchmaking**

Allison parked her car, slammed the door shut, and locked it. She then headed up to the diagnostics department. House was already there, his feet resting on the table as he leaned back in his seat. "Cameron," he said in a tone that Allison found hard to read.

"House," she replied, setting about making herself a coffee, feeling of dread clenching in her gut.

His voice interrupted her thoughts. "Tell me, Cameron, was it my imagination or were there some really weird demons in here yesterday?"

Allison didn't answer for a second, as she stirred her coffee. Turning back around to face him, she dropped into the chair. "I do believe it must have been your imagination," she informed him, a secretive smile playing on her lips. "I would imagine that demons, if they even exist, would make quite a mess."

House nodded. "But Cameron, my s-little duckling, I also dreamed that you used a spell of some sort to fix the damage."

Allison scoffed. "You dream about me? I never knew."

House played along. "Sometimes. The sex is fantastic."

Allison shook her head in disgust, as Foreman walked in the door. "What sex is fantastic?" he asked, putting his things down.

Allison rolled her eyes and pointed at House to indicate that he was being sarcastic again. "Me! What did I do?" House exclaimed innocently, juggling a tennis ball. Foreman merely raised his eyebrows.

Once they were all congregated and found that there was nothing to do, Allison, Foreman and Chase reported to the clinic, and Piper, Phoebe and Paige emerged.

"'Ello." Phoebe started in a crappy French accent. Piper started arguing with her.

"If you will excuse my sisters, we're looking for an Allison Cameron?" Paige blurted.

House raised an eyebrow and fumbled in his draw for his gameboy. "Cameron?" he asked, seemingly disinterestedly.

Piper and Phoebe nodded. "How do you know Cameron," he continued.

Before any of them could speak, Allison herself interrupted. "They're my cousins." Turning away from House, she steered her cousins out the door. House listened in on their conversation, carefully feigning disinterest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? It's not as if I wanted you to come in the first place, but you had to. I get that, really. But why on earth do you need to follow me to work? And where on earth are Wyatt and Chris?"

Phoebe decided it would be prudent to answer. "It's fine, really! We left them in the library!"

Allison slapped a hand to her forehead. "You utter IDIOTS!"

House jumped up in surprise as he heard Cameron curse so loudly. "The time thing only works one way! Look, get to the nearest loo and orb your arses back there. Don't even think about coming back!"

So Cameron had been lying about the demon things being a dream, if their conversation was anything to go by.

Allison walked back into House's office, running a hand over her clothes to straighten them. Her hair was still a mess and she looked like she had been participating in some… unsavoury acts. House smirked. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Cameron,"

"What kind of stuff?" she asked irritably.

House shrugged and moaned as the Mario on his game boy screen died. Looking back up, he found Allison's gaze still on him. "You know, incest and lesbians."

Allison grew red and she waved a hand around for a moment before hitting him.

"Ooh, hitting the boss are we now? You're not trying to get fired, are you?"

Allison clenched her jaw and picked up a file that was lying casually on the desk. Sitting stiffly in the chair across from him, she began to read.

About fifteen minutes later, there was knock on the door. House continued to play his gameboy. Allison glared at him.

"Well?" she hissed over the top on the file. House ignored her, seemingly lost in the ever fascinating world of Mario. "Are you going to invite that person in?"

House shook his head. "It's probably Stacey. I heard something about a lawsuit because of the Vicodin."

Sure enough, House was correct. "You gave that kid _your _Vicodin without even asking his parents?"

House shrugged as he tossed said Vicodin into his mouth. "Yeah. He was in pain."

Stacey rolled her eyes. "You are impossible, and if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

As she turned on her heel and stalked off, House shouted after her, "That's the best part of you gone!"

Allison let out a little giggle. House gave her a look. "It's true!"

Allison inspected her fingernails and then the file in front of her. "Really?" she asked in a tone that hinted at her amusement.

House nodded, even though Allison couldn't see him. "She says bathroom when she needs a number two. Toilet when she needs and number one," House noted casually, as if it were a statement one would make everyday.

Allison blushed. She stood up. "Excuse me," and left House alone in the office.

**TWH**

"House!" Someone was hissing his name. House looked up.

It was Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "I thought Cameron told you to go home?"

They ignored him. "Not until we talk with you." The three surrounded him, and he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"Look," Piper began. "We know that you're not going to take this too well but we need to let you know how it's going to go."

Phoebe picked up, and House wondered mildly if they had rehearsed the speech. "Allison is in love with you. We're her cousins. We will hurt you if you hurt her. Oh, and by the way, you weren't dreaming."

They disappeared in swirl of blue light. House, who had stopped questioning Cameron's weird demon things and everything associated with them, started to think about Allison Cameron.

**TWH**

Wilson strolled casually past the office of his best friend. Said best friend seemed to be contemplating the meaning of life, or something of equal importance. He Was sitting in his trademark position, with his forehead resting on the handle of his cane. Against his better judgement, Wilson cautiously pried the door open.

"House?"

"Jimmy, I wee you've been chatting up Nurse Betty lately," came the response, lacking its usual life as House turned to look at him.

"House?" Wilson repeated, sounding slightly worried.

There was a silence for the longest time, where the two men stared each other in the eyes, daring the other to speak. House cracked first, interrupting the silence abruptly. "Jim?"

There was another long pause. "Why do you seem to think that I like Cameron?"

Wilson blinked in surprise. This had not been what he had been expecting. "Uh, well, Um, I suppose that it's just the way you interact with her. And," he added, growing in confidence, "Remember that time where I pretended that I'd had a go at her?"

House grumbled something. "Is there any reason for her to think I like her?"

Wilson compiled his ideas in his mind before blurting them out. "You took her to the monster trucks-,"

"Because you cancelled on me!"

"You took her on a date-,"

"Because she blackmailed me!"

Wilson threw down his hands. "If you're going to keep shooting me down, I don't see why you're asking!"

Something dawned on him. "Why _are_ you asking?"

House ignored the question, effectively changing the subject to the decreasing size of Cuddy's shirts.

**TWH**

The next day, Allison, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were ready for the demons. "Okay. Remember what we planned?" Allison repeated for the fifth time.

They all nodded. "Phoebe, Paige and you go after the illusions, while I try to identify and trap the real one. We must not 'vanquish' the real one on accident, and we must wait until all the others are gone before going after it." Piper agreed.

Allison nodded, handing the letter to Piper. "Care to do the honours, Pippa?"

Piper nodded, and flipped over the envelope. Carefully studying the strange waxy seal, she turned back to the others. "This isn't it!"

There was a general moan of disappointment.

**Authors Notes:**

Have I managed to stun you with my amazing update speed? No? Yes? Well, whatever the answer, review! More coming on Christmas! (it's your present.) But remember, naughty boys and girls who don't review don't get presnts. :)


	6. Fighting Fiends

**The Witching Hour**

**Crossover with Charmed. Cameron is a witch, a powerful one. Cousin to the Charmed Ones, she has shied away from that part of her life. What will happen when her cousins need her help? HouseCam.**

**Chapter Five: Fighting Fiends**

"So, ah, how exactly are we supposed to fight a demon if it doesn't turn up?" Phoebe asked.

Allison suppressed a sigh. "How do you think? There's always the old, "Scry and Summon" method!"

Heading to the library, they began to scry with an athame that Allison had salvaged earlier in the week.

"Okay," Allison began, grabbing the crystal off the bench. "According to my book, the real one will be the first one here."

Paige nodded, grabbing the crystal out of Allison's hand and stretching it in fascination. It instantly split into five smaller parts, connected by a thin line of magic in the shape of a pentagon. The further Paige spread the two parts that she was holding, the larger the pentagon became. She experimented with making it bigger and smaller by pumping it like an accordion. Allison glared at her and snatched it back. "Those aren't cheap," she said irritably.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, thinking that Allison must be exaggerating and that she'd like one herself. "Oh? Really? How much are they?"

"You can only get them in England and they're worth ₤5000."

"Whoa. That is expensive," Paige agreed.

"Yeah. So you'd better not break it."

Piper frowned. "Not meaning to intrude, but why did you pay that much for it?"

Allison shrugged. "I didn't. It's an heirloom."

"Like everything else you seem to have," Piper muttered. "We sure know who to go to if we need magical objects, hey?"

Allison allowed a smile to cross her face. "Yeah. But now, we'd better summon."

Pulling the crystal out so that each side was about one meter, Allison placed it carefully on the ground and Phoebe read out the summoning spell.

The first demon appeared in the crystals, and the others shimmered in around it. Upon realising that it couldn't move, the first demon began to throw fireballs, but ducked quickly when he realised that the pentagon was reflecting them back to him. Realising that he was secure, the four witches concentrated on the other twenty three. "Okay, Paige, you take those five," Allison directed. "Piper, those six. Phoebe, those four, and I'll take the rest."

"But that leave you with eight!" Piper exclaimed, throwing out a leg to fend one off and blowing it up in the process."

Allison shrugged as one came closer to her and blew it up without regret. Wiggling her fingers, she managed to secure the athame of another, and plunged it into it's owners heart. "You forget that I had twelve on my own in a room with three innocents. Speaking of that, Chase and Foreman are coming over tonight. Want to talk to me… probably about that."

Phoebe muttered a spell to vanquish one and kicked another in the groin to hold him off temporarily. "That's good. You should probably tell your friends about what you are."

Allison let out a groan and levitated, narrowly missing one as she hit the ceiling, rubbing her head. "But I don't want to be what I am."

Piper snorted, freezing a few then blowing one up quickly. "I don't like it either."

"Okay," Paige interrupted, "Concentrate on the fight."

Allison winced as one of them launched a fireball at a priceless vase and it shattered. Throwing her hands out, she mimed pulling the carpet from under its feet. It stumbled and fell flat on its face. Allison didn't waste the opportunity to roll out of the way of a flying athame. Plucking said athame from the air, she rolled one last time and stabbed the demon in the back. It vanished in a flash of flames, becoming a pile of ash. Allison was left holding the athame, which she threw to Paige, who used it to vanquish a demon that was coming quite close to hitting her.

Allison ducked suddenly, cringing as she heard the fireball smash into something, probably the wall. It was going to take forever to clean off the burn marks, not to mention the books that he must have damaged. She risked a quick look behind her, and was pleasantly surprised to notice that the demon must have hit another demon, as there was a pile of dusty ash behind her. Breathing in her relief, she turned to the would-be book destroyer. Using a combination of telekinesis and levitation, she was propelled across the room, her feet in front of her, pushing the demon into one of the bookshelves that lined the room, turning him to a pile of dust that spread over the bookcase. Not taking the time to properly survey the damage, she whipped around, wiping the demons ashes from the shelf with her long hair.

Three demons had closed in on Allison, in the short time that it had taken for her to vanquish their friend. "Pippa!" she exclaimed. Piper looked up, and saw a huddle of demons and no Allison. She quickly froze the three demons, and Allison blew them up.

"Ew," Allison stated disgustedly as the dust flew all over her. "I hate it when demon guts get all over me!" but even though she had killed her share of the demons, it wasn't over yet. There were still six demons remaining. Rolling on the ground, Allison and Piper switched places. Throwing an arm in front of her face, Allison punched one demon in the face. It yelped in pain, but was not vanquished.

It was strange, but Allison didn't dwell on it. When someone was throwing fireballs and athames at you, you tended not to. Dodging the athame and hearing it strike into one of the bookcases, Allison used her telekinetic powers to make the fireballs go back on their producer. He was consumed in flames and became a pile of ash. Turning around, Allison noted that the others had managed to vanquish the rest of them. The only one who remained was the real one, trapped in the crystals and looking extremely irate.

Piper! Paige!" she called, and the two gathered around the cage. Quickly, they recited the spell together, and each threw a blue potion at him.

"Makes illusions, has delusions,  
no longer exists, as good persists."

The demon moaned and writhed in his cage, before dissolving, leaving a mess on the floor and a terrible smell. They all breathed out and smiled at each other. "Team Haliwell wins again!" Piper smiled.

After cleaning up, Allison, Piper, Phoebe and Paige emerged into the main area of the house.

**TWH**

There was knock on the door. Allison glanced at her watch. "They shouldn't be ehre yet," she muttered, moving to the door. It wasn't Chase or Foreman. It was House.

"Cameron, we need to talk."

Allison stared. "Yes, we do, House." She led him into the kitchen where her cousins were preparing to go home.

Wyatt blinked up at his mother. "Home?" he asked. Piper smiled, grabbing his hand and scooping Chris up.

"You bet. Thanks so much for having us, Ally."

Allison gave her an awkward hug, mindful not to squish Chris, before hugging Phoebe and Paige. "So, see you around sometime?"

Phoebe grinned. "Yeah. We might just need your expertise or crystals." And they were gone.

"So," House started. "It might be a good idea to explain what that was, first?"

**Authors Notes:**

Merry Christmas! This is a double post, so review, and move onto the next (and final) chapter!


	7. Epilogue

**The Witching Hour**

**Crossover with Charmed. Cameron is a witch, a powerful one. Cousin to the Charmed Ones, she has shied away from that part of her life. What will happen when her cousins need her help? HouseCam.**

**Epilogue:**

House stared at his lap, lost in thought, then up at Allison. "So… just to make sure I've got this right: you're a witch?"

Allison nodded. "And you fight demons?"

Allison nodded again. "But not all the time."

"Okay. And is this hereditary?"

Allison found herself, once again nodding. "Is… that all?" she asked him.

He shook his head, strangely out of character. "There's something else… I think you're a very pretty witch, not at all like the fairy tales."

**TWH**

"Chase, Foreman, come in," Allison smiled.

Spying House in her kitchen, Chase raised an eyebrow, or at least, attempted to. "What's he doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I'd think," House replied for her.

Allison silenced him with a look. "Okay. I'm guessing you're here about what happened on Friday?"

They nodded. "We've come up with some theories," Foreman started.

"Save it," she said bluntly. "The condensed version is this: I'm a witch and I stop demons from taking over the world and killing innocents."

Chase an Foreman nodded, obviously expecting more. Flicking her hand, a chair zoomed in from the lounge room, and Allison sunk into it gratefully as she started to spin her story.

**TWH**

"Greg?" Allison whispered, leaning against the door frame.

House smiled at her, planting his cane firmly on the ground as he spoke to her. "I have to go, Ally. Goodnight."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips and departed, leaving Allison tingling with pleasure.

**Authors Notes: **Okay, it's a bit short and not the best ending. I tried to do one of those ten years in the future things, but it didn't work. I think this worked better. I liked this story because it sort of showed that they everyone in the story kind of developed their relationship with Allison gradually, if you know what I mean. Anyway, tell me what you think in a review.


End file.
